Benutzer Blog Kommentare:SPNAddictedAjay/Fanfiction - Carry on Teil 3 - Age of Gomorrha/@comment-9727544-20141004171946
wenn der Part zu lang ist ^^' Nachdem alles ausgesprochen wurde, was es zwischen ihm und Connor noch zu klären gab, verließ Draco den Raum und die Tür schloss sich, während er schon davonging. Da wartete auch schon Melissa auf ihm. Sie lehnte sich an eine Fensterbank. Ihre zerrissenen, blutverschmierten Klamotten hatte sie bereits weggeworfen und durch Röhrenjeans, schwarze Boots mit Nieten und einen dunkelgrünem Top ersetzt. Dracos Herz klopfte bei diesem Anblick etwas schneller, doch er versuchte cool zu bleiben und sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Trotzdem widerstand er nicht dem Versuch, ihr ein warmes Lächeln zu schenken. "Genauso hast du ausgesehen als wir uns das erste Mal getroffen haben, weißt du das? Auf dem Parkplatz dieses Supermarkts, wo du Christo gerufen hast." Sie nickte und strich sich ihr lockiges Haar hinterm linken Ohr. "Ja, ich erinnere mich. Das war doch der Augenblick wo ich unser aller Leben ruiniert habe..." "Hmm... Also ruiniert würde ich nicht gerade sagen. Sagen wir mal: komplizierter gemacht." Melissa seufzte und setzte sich auf die Fensterbank. "Danke, aber das hilft mir nicht." "Hey, das war doch nur ein Scherz." Sie warf ihm einen skeptischen Blick zu. "Ich will jetzt wirklich nicht darüber reden Draco." "Melissa, du hast mein Leben nicht ruiniert... Eigentlich habe ich dir 'ne Menge zu verdanken! Ohne dich hätte ich nie über die Existenz des Übernatürlichen erfahren, dann würde ich immer noch Zuhause rumhocken und so tun als würde ich nicht hören wie sich meine Mum in den Schlaf weint, weil ihr Lieblingssohn gestorben ist. Und jetzt kommt das schlimmste - Ohne dich müsste ich weiterhin zur Schule gehen!" "War die Schulzeit für dich denn wirklich so schlimm?" Er setzte sich neben ihr. "Nur wenn alle deine Freunde dir den Rücken zu kehren, weil du deinen Bruder ermordet hast." "Oh, du böser Junge..." Beide schauten sich einen Moment an und fingen an zu lachen. "Sind wir schlechte Menschen, wenn wir über so etwas witze machen?", fragte Melissa lächelnd. "Ich meine, das machen doch nur Verrückte oder etwas nicht?" "People are strange", sagte Draco und summte ein paar Takte aus dem Song von den Doors. Melissa kicherte und schaute Draco vergnügt an. Draco erwiderte den Blick und schaute ihr in die blauen Augen, welche im Licht leicht gelblich schimmerten. Lange herrschten nur Stille und Blickkontakt zwischen den beiden... Ein bisschen zu lange, so dass es langsam schon peinlich wurde, da keiner sich traute den "ersten Schritt" zu machen. Mit rot angelaufenen Gesicht, wanderte Melissas Blick zur Tür die zu Connors Zimmer führte. Sie räusperte sich und fragte: "Alles okay zwischen euch?" Draco ließ die Schultern leicht hängen. "Das wird schon... Er braucht nur etwas Zeit um das zu verdauen." Melissa blickte Draco an. "Er hat ein Recht darauf wütend zu sein." "Ach, hat er das?", fragte er leicht verärgert. "Ja... Wir alle haben ein Recht darauf. Was denkst du wie die anderen reagieren werden, wenn sie dich wiedersehen?" "Dann sagen sie bestimmt; ''Herrgott, Draco, du siehst aber gut aus! ''und ich werde antworten: ''Harte Arbeit, Mädels! 50 Sit ups am Tag, falls es euch intere--''" Sie verpasste ihm mit der flachen Hand einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf. "Hör auf blödsinn zu reden!" "Aua!", er rieb sich beleidig auf den Hinterkopf. "Das hat wehgetan!" "Das ist noch gar nicht zu den Schmerzen, die ich und die anderen durchmachen mussten! Du bist einfach abgehauen! Du hast uns verraten!" "Du wolltest doch dass ich gehe, oder etwa nicht?" "Ich wollte dass du bleibst!" "Aber hast mich angeschrien..." "Weil ich wütend war, du Idiot, gibst du immer so leicht auf wenn jemand wütend auf dich ist?" "Hey, Mei ist doch auch abgehauen!" "Weil sie mitansehen musste wie die Gruppe zusammenbricht. Wenn du da geblieben wärst, wäre sie garantiert nicht so ausgerastet. Und noch dazu, bei Mei konnten wir uns sicher sein, dass es ihr gut geht. Sie ist ein Engel, sie kann schließlich auf sich selbst aufpassen. Aber du?" "Ich kann auf mich selbst aufpassen.", sagte er kalt. "Dann lass es uns wissen! Schicke wenigstens 'ne Mail oder soetwas, aber bleibe nicht monatelang verschwunden.", Sie stand auf und bewegte sich auf den nächsten Gang zu. "Melissa... Geh nicht.", sagte Draco und folgte ihr. Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und verschränkte die Arme vor die Brust. "Was?", fragte sie genervt. "Warum tun wir das immer? Da funkt es zwischen uns und dann fangen wir an zu streiten oder wechseln das Thema." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. "Hmm, ich weiß nicht, vielleicht weil einer von uns extreme Bindungsängste hat und lieber die Tochter eines geisteskranken Engelmörders vögelt, als mal zu seinen Gefühlen zu stehen." "Okay, was kann ich tun um es wiedergut zu machen?", fragte er als ihm nichts mehr einfiel. "Na ja, du könntest mir erzählen was du im Clan gemacht hast." "Melissa, dass du weißt was ich mit meinen Bruder getan habe frustriert mich schon, müssen wir da wirklich über das andere Zeug reden, das ich getan habe? Woher weiß ich, dass du jemals wieder mit mir redest, wenn du es erfährst." "Ich schätze, da wirst du mir einfach Mal vertrauen müssen." Draco schwieg und senkte den Kopf "Na schön", seufzte Melissa, "wenn du mir nicht vertraust, können wir es gleich seien lassen." Gerade als sie gehen wollte, stürmte Nina in den Raum. Schweißperlen tropften ihre Stirn hinunter und sie schien über alle maßen hysterisch. "Leute ihr müsst sofort mit nach draußen kommen." "Was ist passiert?", fragte Draco besorgt. "Es geht um Klain... Ich glaube er wird sterben... Ich weiß nicht wie ich es erklären soll." Dracos Augen weiteten sich und er rannte aus dem Raum. Melissa und Nina versuchten mit ihm mitzuhalten.